futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: United States of Europe
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The United States of Europe is an European superpower this is opposed to the might of the Eurasian Union. Their political beliefs are approximately halfway between the democratic capitalism of Canadamerica and the "centralized nationalism" of the Eurasian Union. Traditionally seen as a place for elegant cuisine where a jacket and tie are the norm after 6:00 PM local time, more expensive versions of McDonald's would operate here. Beer and wine would be served at some McDonald's for adult patrons depending on local beverage laws. Soccer events like the English Premier League, German ice hockey and FIBA basketball throughout Europe contributes more to the European economy than all the factories of England, France and Scotland combined. Summary Both the United States of Europe and the Eurasian Union were involved in the Second Cold War; which lasted until the United States of Earth took over as the main world power in the year 2100. Allied with Canadamerica, the USE quickly took steps to improve those who support the policies of Canadamerica and Western Europe. Social policies to lower the unemployment rate emphasized getting black people, homosexuals and people on welfare to start their own small businesses as opposed to helping big corporations with "multi-billion Euro handouts." A new historism in architecture began and the teenagers, influenced by violent and smutty North American movies of the early-to-mid 2000s, were reeducated to discipline and intelligence instead of listening to hip hop and rap music. People who lived in Finland mostly ignored that part of the movement and kept on listening to their heavy metal music. The United States of Europe stretched as far west as Portugal and as far east as the Germany-Poland border. A coup involving Serbian nationalists and reformists in the Serbian government caused Serbia to join the United States of Europe in 2042. Greece opted to remain neutral along with Turkey while remaining an "associate member" of the United States of Europe until December 2057. Meanwhile, Turkey was never asked to join the Eurasian Union or the United States of Europe because they were considered to be "too Islamic." The atrocious Greek economy forced their country to rely on economic aid from both sides; with Greece's economy not improving until hydrogen fuel made cruise ship operations cheaper and more energy efficient by the year 2050. During the 2080s, relations between the Eurasian Union and the United States of Europe started to improve. By 2094, the Second Cold War was nearly over as the United States of Earth was starting to be formed from the ashes of a tribalist world. Laws Driving on the right side of the road (as opposed to the left side of the road) became mandatory everywhere in the USE by 2050. Even the United Kingdom, a nation choosing to stay out of the United States of Europe, decided to approve driving on the right side of the road. Sunday became an optional day of prayer; with many banks and government institutions either closed or offering reduced hours on Sunday. Baseball, American football, professional wrestling and NASCAR thrived in the United States of Europe while being shunned over in the Eurasian Union. Cannabis is tolerated in most European municipalities. Smaller towns in Portugal, Spain, France and Italy still do not tolerate the smoking of marijuana and will fine any offender if the drug is found on their possession. Heroin, crack cocaine and other drugs will be legalized if each of the European states approve of them using a referendum. In order to prevent further sea level rise, home computers can only be used up to four hours a day; with an extra two hours allowed for job seekers, students, home-based businesses and professional bloggers. Electronic cash will be phased in starting in 2024; with the phase-in cycle ending by 2064. All remaining portable cash units (coins and paper bills) must be sent to a recycling plant no later than January 1, 2071. Otherwise, all remaining paper currency units (except for historic currencies used prior to the Euro) will be confiscated at the owner's expense. The European national anthem Blessed Europa is meant to be played as an instrumental anthem with no attempt at making lyrics in any language. Anyone trying to make lyrics for Blessed Europa for any language, real or constructed, will be arrested and prosecuted for a federal offence not exceeding ten years of imprisonment. Category:RyansWorld Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Germany Category:France Category:Portugal Category:Spain Category:Italy Category:Switzerland